TMNT: Three Sentences
by princessebee
Summary: A collection of three sentence drabbles prompted to me by readers on my blogs. There will be a variety of pairings and genres, and all the many verses of the TMNT will feature. This update: AprilxDon (AU)
1. The End of the World

_Over on my tumblr (dorkinhighheels) I occasionally invite people to send me a pairing and a prompt and I respond with a short fic. This is a collection of "three sentence fics". There will be a variety of pairings and they span the TMNT universe in all its incarnations. They'll run the gamut from cute n fluffy to heartbreaking and poignant to deliciously racy and smutty. All of these are very quickly written and not extensively edited so they are rough… but I hope you enjoy them! I value this exercise as a way to practice writing quickly and to communicate effectively in a condensed format. Reviews and concrit most welcome!_

* * *

_**sleepingseeker**__ prompted: __Pairing: MikeyxRenet Setting: On the brink of the end of the world!_

**ooo**

"Heh. Guess we really made the earth move, huh?" Mikey weakly jokes, as all around them the shuddering ground cracks and bleeds molten, the air scorching all that is young and hopeful from their faces.

"Hold onto me, sweetie," she says with a tender smile, as over his shoulder she sees the blazing geyser erupt, split the blackened sky, shoot out towards them.

He wraps his arms tight around her and she sighs into his neck, "I'll have us out of here in a jiffy", seeing no need to tell him the time sceptre is cracked and lifeless in her hands - it'll all be over in a moment.


	2. Submit

_**kamefootsoilder**__ prompted: __Pairing - Leo/karai Setting - Leo was raised as a foot ninja and just out ranked Karai_

**ooo**

"Submit, genin!" his voice is a low snarl in her ear that makes all her hair stand on end, her skin prickle and her breath catch - _damn you, monster._

Already his rough and enormous hand is wresting her leggings down, the sharp air making her profoundly aware of her arousal as it makes contact with her skin, and she moans with the last vestiges of her defiance and her resentment before desire claims her.

"Never," she hisses nonetheless, and he responds exactly as she hopes he would: flipping her onto her face and kicking her thighs apart.


	3. One of the Gang

_**kamefootsoilder**__ prompted: __Idk if its ok to ask for a second one? But... Pairing: Raph/Xever Setting: Raph being initiated into Xevers gang_

**ooo**

"You made it," he grins, all sparkling white teeth and flashing dark eyes, crossing lean arms over his chest, making no attempt to conceal his pleasure.

"You ever think I wouldn't?" Raphael, bleeding, beaten, battered and panting, squints up at him through one swollen eye.

"No," Xever replies, a proud smirk playing on his lips as he steps across the gore-spattered cement and presses a kiss to his lover's mouth, savouring the taste of blood.


	4. Fool

_**bloodyredpancakes**__ prompted: __Pairing: Leo/Karai 2k12 Setting: Leo finds Karai injured_

**ooo**

"You'd be a fool not to press your advantage right now, Leo," she glares up at him from where she is gracelessly sprawled in the sewer drain, gritting her teeth to conceal the blistering pain her broken leg is gripped with.

"I guess I'm a fool then," is his reply, his ocean-blue eyes calm and compassionate as he sheaths his katana and steps over to crouch by her side.

She fumbles for an acerbic retort, but it drops off her tongue at the gentle touch of his strong hands on her mangled limb; all she can do is watch, breathless, as his tenderness finally tames her.


	5. Progress

_**thoughtmirror**__ prompted: __Hello! If you are still doing the pairing and AU, how about Leo and April as a pair and the setting be Leo being Aprils teacher (sensei)? (I'm figuring in the 2007 movie that Splinter was the one who trained April and not Leo since he was gone for two years.)_

**ooo**

At the close of the sparring match, the bow is deep; between them the energy is ripe with love, warmth, respect - desire.

"You've come a long way," he says with quiet pride, after they have straightened up and regarded each other from eyes that are suffused with yearning for several tantalising moments.

"So have you," she gives him a cheeky grin as she begins to tug loose the belt of her keikogi - he never used to let them make love in the dojo.


	6. Forbidden

_Anonymous prompted: Say, if you're still doing that pairing/AU meme, I've got one for you. Karai/Tiger Claw, from an AU where Karai was raised as the turtles' older sister Miwa and TC is still loyal to Shredder._

**ooo**

"If the Shredder ever learns about us he will kill you," she looks up into his golden eyes from her own painfully dark ones, their depths a bottomless well of sorrow.

"Miwa," his voice is a rumble from deep within his furry chest as he raises one paw and gently strokes her cheek, the tenderness in his gaze matched only by his ferocious resolve.

"I care not what the Shredder will do - nothing will keep us apart!"


	7. Happy

_**risquesno**__ prompted: __Raph/April (tmnt 2012), AU where they and Mikey are the only ones who made it out of New York. (Sorry, I ADORE your Mikey!)_

**ooo**

"They'd _want_ you to be happy, yo," his baby blue eyes are crinkled at the corners as he glares at them, a pout twisting his mouth, not nearly often enough smiling these days.

They look at each other as they have been striving not to do lately, fierce defiance and tentative longing mingling in a potent blend that sets twin hearts pounding as though if they beat hard enough the other will hear, and answer.

When his thick, calloused fingers gently brush the back of her slim, pale hand, Michelangelo turns with a satisfied smirk and struts back toward the farmhouse: "Don't worry, D &amp; C, I'm lookin' out for them."


	8. Destiny

**amgehron** prompted: Raphril- daughter of a Dutch merchant in the 1600's meets her bodyguard and makes an immediate connection.

**ooo**

"So this is New York City," she wrinkles her freckled nose as she takes the hand offered her and alights from the boat, surveying the filthy and cluttered metropolis with distaste.

"Yes ma'am", he is barely aware of replying, so captivated is he by the rounded perfection of her fair cheek, the way the sunlight sets aflame the red locks of her hair, this wealthy merchant's daughter he has been employed to protect.

At the sound of his voice, she turns to him and her cheeks flush an entrancing shade of pink as blue eyes lock with green, and in the sudden squeeze of her hand in his he hears the echo of destiny.


	9. Lie

_Anonymous prompted: 2k7 Leorai meeting in secret_

**ooo**

_This is set within my personal 2k7 fanon._

"You still love me, Leonardo," her eyes are a furious challenge, not only for the lie they defy him to tell, but for the heartrending pain they are luminous with.

Despite the rending agony in his chest, he meets her eye unflinchingly and says with perfect calm: "I do not."

She knows he is lying, and she understands what that lie means: he has chosen his family, he has chosen duty and honour, as he always has and always will.


	10. At War

_Anonymous prompted: Leopril WWII nurse POW tending to a Japanese soldier she's befriended_

**ooo**

"I will see to it that no harm comes to you," he promises her with grave courtesy as she carefully plucks the shrapnel from his bloodied arm, piece by biting piece.

"But can you see to my freedom?" she asks him softly, the red hair that falls across her eyes disguising the tears that blur there.

With his other hand, he gently takes her chin and lifts her face so that his eyes can gaze directly into hers: "There may be a way."


	11. Freedom

_Silvarbelle prompted: __Pairing: Raph and Angel; setting: turtles are known and accepted throughout the world._

**ooo**

"I still ain't used to this," he grumbles as they walk down the street to the cinema, hand in hand.

"Don't you like it though, able to walk around freely?" she tosses purple hair over her shoulder, smiles widely at him as they enter the lobby, a turtle and a human in love.

He glances at her; she is glowing with happiness at the prospect of their date, and he thinks about how good it feels just to take her out when he wants to: "Some parts."


	12. Dawn

_Anonymous prompted: Raph x Amber, the morning after their first time_

**ooo**

She's naked on the threadbare sheets, each rib painfully prominent, her fair, freckled skin mottled in bruises.

He is propped up on one elbow, gazing at her where she lies with her head thrown back, her brow furrowed in agitated sleep, her long red hair fanning out around her; tentatively traces the pronounced jut of her hip.

She opens her eyes and gazes directly into his; one corner of her chapped lips twitches in a little smile.


	13. Reunion

_Anonymous prompted: Pairing: Donnie and April AU: could you write it in your Dust of Life universe? I love that one and it would be cool to see more of Donnie._

**ooo**

She's more nervous than she's been in a very long time as she waits, twining a spring of red hair around a finger - Donatello has been gone seven years.

Seven years since he confessed his feelings to her and she broke his heart, choosing Casey - only for that relationship to naturally dissolve for good a year later.

There is the grinding of bricks as the hidden door slides away and she stands up, hands suddenly clammy, breath short - it is time.


	14. Sweet

_Risquesno prompted: __Mikey/Renet (TMNT 2012) - the way it won't be done, but you wish it would AU_

**ooo**

"Don't cry, Renet, we'll help you, I swear - here, have a taste of Ice Cream Kitty, she'll cheer you up!"

Renet's round blue eyes gazed tearfully into Michelangelo's sweetly cherubic face, suffused with sympathy, and she sniffled, leaned forward and licked Ice Cream Kitty's neck.

"Mmm, neopolitan is my favourite," she smiled around her tears and Michelangelo broke into a grin as Ice Cream Kitty happily mewed and lapped first his cheek, then hers, leaving streaks of delicious runny ice cream in her wake.


	15. Gotcha

_Anonymous prompted: Casey/Donnie, if Casey was a Bradford Dojo ninja. Alphabetized insults are not necessary, but a definite plus._

**ooo**

"Where were we?" the turtle in purple's amber eyes glittered as he eyed off the punk in the tattered gi, spinning his bo staff slowly as they circled each other, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

The punk darted forward, unleashing a whipfast series of kicks and punches Donatello frantically blocked until the young ninja known as Casey Jones manouevered himself into position to execute Koshi Nage - only to halt and grind his ass back against the turtle's plastron.

"Right about here, if I remember right - monster lips!" he grinned over his shoulder at Donatello, kneading his carapace suggestively with the hand that gripped it, and the giant turtle smirked and began working his large hand down the front of the punk's gi.


	16. Pop

_Anonymous prompted: (For the three sentences thing) 2k14 raphril au where april was experimented on alongside the turtles and is supa strong like them_

**ooo**

"Goddamn it, whadda they seal this shit with, cement?" Raphael grunted as he strained to open the pickle jar, sweat beading on his scaly forehead.

April casually plucked the jar from his hand, grit her teeth and twisted the lid, which easily released its seal with a loud pop!

"There ya go, tough guy," April smirked as she handed the jar back to her gaping boyfriend, continuing on her way with a little wiggle of the hips.


	17. Bloodbound

_Kamefootsoldier prompted: __Pairing and au: Leorai if Splinter managed to save karai in the fire and she lived with them (up to you if she was mutated or not)_

**ooo**

"It's wrong… that a brother and sister should feel this way about each other," Karai breathed as Leonardo's strong fingertips paused in the administration of the massage that had made both their breath rise, their pulses intensify, their loins tremble…

"No blood binds us…" Leonardo murmured hotly as he pressed a needful kiss against the nape of her neck, eliciting a delirious shudder through Karai's tensed form, compelled by desire.

"No, we are bound by something much stronger," she whispered, turning her face to his and gazing deep into his ocean blue eyes, before they fell fervently into each other's embrace.


	18. Treasure

_Anonymous prompted: Mikey/April a brothel in 17th century Japan_

**ooo**

"We rarely get clientele of the fairer sex - especially westerner," Michelangelo blushed as he beheld the rakish figure that had selected him as she swaggered about the Kagemajaya bed chamber - it had been a long time since he had felt so shy around a customer.

April "Red Death" O'Neil, fearsome pirate captain and scourge of the seven seas, flashed him a charming grin as she tossed her feathered cap upon the dressing stand: "tonight's your lucky night then, isn't it?"

"And I have never been with a kame kagema before, so it'll be an evening of new experiences for both of us," Red Death continued as she shrugged off her best and began unfastening her billowing red shirt as Michelangelo watched with a gaping mouth - for all his experience, thus would be his first time with a woman.


	19. Remember Him

_Damona84 prompted: Raphril SAINW_

**ooo**

He holds her as closely and as tightly as he dares, his heart breaking to feel the tears that dampen his neck as she clings to him, her legs wrapped tight around his waist, her ankles anchoring in the ridge of his carapace as he thrusts deep within her.

He props himself up and gazes down at her with his one good eye, her greying hair and careworn face, the scars that mar her once creamy skin - in his eyes, she has never been more beautiful, not even when he was young and first harboured the secret flame of desire for her.

At that thought, guilt twists his gut as he remembers the reason he had concealed his feelings all those long years - Casey, his fallen friend, to whom he had promised to take care of her - he squeezes his eyes shut and lowers his face and wets her neck with tears of his own.


	20. All Alone, Together

_Risquesno prompted: raphril 2012, meeting after being imprisoned by an alien collector_

**ooo**

_Little TW on this for forced nudity and implied sexual violence…_

"So what planet are you from?" she asked the strange turtle-looking creature as she hugged her knees to her chest, as much to protect her modesty as from the chill that permeated the air of the bare metal chamber - she had been stripped naked before being thrust inside, an act that had left her panicked in a way she had otherwise resisted throughout this whole ordeal.

"Earth," he replied flatly, rolling his eyes though he did not look at her - in fact, he had only glanced up from the wall he had been hunching against long enough to register her state before he had concertedly turned away, not even speaking until she had calmed as she realised he wasn't going to do her any harm.

The way his gaze fixed on the smooth surface of the far wall allowed her the opportunity to examine him fully and her eyes trailed along the defined musculature of his arms and legs, the domed shell, the furrowed brow and jutting chin of his scowling and inhuman face until he abruptly turned his head and she found his brilliant green eyes glaring directly into hers - she blushed.


	21. Vengeance

_Anonymous prompted: __Donnie and April in ancient Japan (rival villages.)_

**ooo**

She sits on the pebbled bank that scatters down to the Uji river_,_the magnificent structure of the _Hōō-dō _behind her rising intricate and serene against the star-dusted night sky.

The _Jōdo-shiki _she gazes upon is a perfect testament to the beauty and harmony of nature; she can scarcely believe this land was soaked in blood not so long ago when the Taira scum hunted down her family like dogs - though they fought back bravely as lions, dying with honour.

There is movement on the bridge and she sits up, her heart racing, eyes narrowed - there he is - the monk who betrayed the Minamotos, and her hand tightens on the dagger she holds, vowing it will be his last night on earth.


End file.
